Taxi
by NAOA
Summary: While Remy scouts out a job, pretending to be a taxi driver, he runs into an old acquaintance.


**Hi, this is an odd little thing that popped into my head while listening to some old music, the song Taxi by Harry Chapin is the inspiration for this fic, it's a sad song and I highly recommend it to anyone. It's not really a song fic but I did incorporate for lyrics from the song. **

**Please enjoy. :)**

Remy sat in the front seat of a yellow taxi cab with a newspaper open, pretending to read it while his eyes watched the street. He was waiting for a Mr. George Finnegan to finish his business meeting. Mr. Finnegan had a wonderful jewel collection that he would soon be relieved of. Remy was going to do the relieving.

He chewed aimlessly on a stick of gum, the busy sounds of New York surrounding him but he'd long since tuned them out. He wished Finnegan would hurry up, he planed to learn the man's daily habits by driving him around for a few days. He checked his watch, he'd been waiting for damn near two hours. He was getting antcy.

Eventually the doors to the big executive building opened and out strolled Mr. George Finnegan himself, completely unaware of the loss he was about to suffer. Remy didn't feel too bad for him, the man was a multimillionaire and his gems were securely insured.

Finnegan hailed his cab and he nearly caused an accident trying to beat another cab to meet him. The other cab driver yelled an insult at him as he almost clipped his rear bumper and he did his best impression of a Yankee cab driver in return, yelling back and giving the man a dirty gesture.

Finnegan climbed in and he hit the timer, it may not have been a real job but that didn't mean he couldn't make a little money while he was at it, over the past week he'd taken several young ladies all over town.

Finnegan gave him the address and then buried himself in his account book, ignoring his driver. Remy grinned, the more the man ignored him the easier it would be to pick him up again. People so seldom paid attention to the driver. He talked easily in a false Queens accent and babbled on about sports and teams and politics. Finnegan paid him no mind what so ever. Just what he wanted.

He dropped the man off at his apartment, a nice, upscale place with good security. Finnegan tipped him appropriately and grunted a thank you and he pulled out, back into the street just as the rain started. A few more days of this an he would have Finnegan's schedule down to perfection.

He drove down the street with the radio turned down low, almost overpowered by the falling rain. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and hummed, listening to the DJ speed talk. He switched the station to something a little more mellow. No need to get high strung. He took a corner easily and coasted, it was relaxing to drive. He was pretty sure he had the job in his pocket, there was nothing to stress about.

He saw a figure up ahead waving down his cab. It was a young woman by the looks of it, dress soaked and a scarf over her head. She waved frantically and he slowed, she darted in clumsily in the rain. "Thank God." She said.

"Where to?" He asked, fake accent still in place. "Shame about your dress."

She squeezed her hands together wringing out her evening gloves. "Melody Lane."

He cracked a grin and hoped she'd caught it in the mirror but she was looking out the window, decidedly not interested in him. Still, there was something familiar about her. He drove on for a little while longer. "You know, you look awful familiar." He finally said when he couldn't take it anymore."

She turned to look at him in the mirror and a smile seemed to come to her slowly but it was a sad smile just the same. "How are you, Remy?" She said softly.

He hesitated, it was funny how life threw you curve balls when you least expected it. "Hey Belle."

In an elegant motion she drew the scarf from her head and folded it in her lap. "I didn't recognize you." She said.

He nodded. "Me neither." He studied her face in the mirror for a moment. Once a pone a time he had cherished that face. Once a pone a time, a million life times ago he's loved that face and that voice. Maybe part of him still did but he wasn't sure.

She tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and watched him. Her eyes looked sad.

An awkward silence filled the cab. It seemed a million years ago that he'd held her. Somewhere in a fairy tale. He'd learned about love with her and but maybe the lesson just hadn't gone very far. He watched her, it was funny how you never really forgot your first love. True he didn't love her the same way anymore and even though he hadn't had much luck lately he knew that wouldn't change.

She didn't ask him why she was in New York because he knew there was probably only one reason and he didn't want to think about it and she didn't ask him, although there were a million possibilities. She didn't even ask him what was up with the cab.

Mostly they just savored the shock of finding each others' company. Who'd have believed they'd meet on a rainy night in New York City? Remy hadn't. But the who'd have thought a grubby little pick pocket would meet the little princess of the Assassin's Guild.

Oh, once a pone a time he'd be able to drive her wild and she him but that was along time ago and if they didn't have anything to talk about it was best they didn't talk about the past. There was too much pain there.

He was nearing her Melody Lane and she was looking out the window. He didn't ask if it was where she was staying. Really there wasn't much to talk about. Whatever they'd had once was long gone.

He stopped the car in front of a large house and she lingered outside the drivers' window looking at him with a faint expression like she was seeing something from long ago and maybe he was too. Then she reached inside her purse and handed him a crumpled fifty It hadn't even been a twenty dollar fare.

She leaned in and he thought for a minute that she was going to kiss him but then she whispered: "Remy, keep the change." She'd just wanted to be close again, just for the briefest of seconds.

Then she turned and walked away into the night. He watched her go and tucked the bill into his shirt. For a split second he was angry with her and the world but then he was only angry with himself and then he wasn't angry at all because there wasn't really anything to be angry about. She hadn't come looking for love and neither had he.

And really both of them had what they wanted, he had freedom and she was the leader of her Assassin's Guild. There wasn't anything else to it. They'd had their shot.

He put the cab in reverse and backed away. He had another long day ahead of him.

_Through the too many miles_  
_and the too little smiles_  
_I still remember you._

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I have one in mind I could do for Rogue that would be a bit more cheerful, tell me if you'd like one with her written. I know they aren't together currently and I thought I could do one where they reflect on each other because I believe they still love each other.  
**


End file.
